


Picnic In The Woods

by WitchQueenLil



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Slight spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchQueenLil/pseuds/WitchQueenLil
Summary: Andie (my OC) and Lucious go out for a picnic and a little fun.





	Picnic In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> So the writing bug bit me after I read Lucious' Sweetly Haunted story and this happened. Not Halloween themed but smut needed to happen...

Andie and Lucious had been dating for several months now, and she was just about fed up with waiting.  Every time she tried to have some romantic time with him something interrupted them. Today was going to be different.

She sends out a magic note asking Lucious to meet her outside the dorms in thirty minutes.  She braids her black hair and puts on a cute purple button up and a black skirt that went down to mid-thigh level, foregoing a bra.  She packs a blanket and a small potion as she grabs her bag and slips on some purple sandals before heading down to the kitchen.  Once in the kitchen, she packages some strawberries, sandwiches, cookies, and soft drinks, then tucks them into her bag.

As she heads out to meet her boyfriend, she can’t help but have a skip in her step.

She was beyond ecstatic that he could live above ground with her now, freeing him from the labyrinth had been exhausting but she would be willing to do it another ten times if it meant having Lucious by her side.  She steps out of the girls’ dorm and sees Lucious waiting by the gate, poking at some flowers in the planters.  His clothes are a little baggy and his look of feigned disinterest just makes him look adorable in her eyes.  She skips over to him, her skirt flouncing with each step, and grabs his hand, dragging him out toward the Northern Forest.  She had scouted earlier this week and found a secluded clearing where they could be together.

They come to the empty clearing and Andie stops, pulling out the blanket from her bag and spreading it out on the ground.  “We’re having a picnic, just the two of us,” she says, sitting down on the blue plaid blanket.

He looks at her, then looks around before sitting beside her.  Andie starts pulling the food out of her bag and setting it out, she feels Lucious staring at her and she blushes a little.  No matter how long they’ve been together she still gets a little shy when he stares so intently at her.  She looks up and meets his eyes, seeing the happiness he tries to hide.

Their faces are so close together that Andie bites her lip thinking about what she wants to do with him.  She sees his pupils dilate and the color of his golden eyes seems to darken to amber.  She leans in and presses a kiss to his lips, they’re soft just like every time before and she darts her tongue out, running it along his lips.  One of his hands moves up under her hair, his palm against her neck and the feeling excites her. She presses deeper into the kiss and moves her own hand into his lavender locks, pulling on the strands gently.

A groan sounds in his throat and he opens his mouth to her, their tongues meet and taste each other.  She scoots closer to him and shifts to straddle his lap.

His free hand starts unbuttoning her shirt and she frees her hand from his hair and starts unzipping his jacket and pushing it off.  His hand finds the bare skin of her chest, cupping her left breast and brushing his thumb over the nipple.  She nips at his bottom lip and she hears something akin to a growl come from his chest, she grinds against him in response.  “Andie, you’re teasing me terribly. I won’t be able to hold back my urges.” His voice is breathless and it brings a naughty smile to Andie’s lips.

“My dear, Lucious, that’s exactly the point.”  She scoots back, pulling away the red plaid scarf before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down.  Lucious’ grip still against her neck pulls her to him again and kisses her roughly before letting her go.  He pulls himself free of his boxers at the same time Andie slips her panties off.

She hikes her skirt up and lays back on the blanket in front of him.  The look in his eyes as he looks her over makes her squirm, and he smirks but the blush on his face betrays him.  He kneels between her legs and leans over her, pressing kisses to her breasts and slowly moving up to her neck.  He nips at her neck and she moans, wrapping her legs around his waist; he groans as the head of his dick brushes against her slick folds.

He makes it to her mouth again and kisses her urgently, she bucks her hips against him causing his head to slip inside her.  His moan is throaty and hot and her whimper makes him push in further. Her whimper turns into a moan, so he pushes in, to the hilt.  He stills for a moment, trying not to get lost in the feeling.

She moves her hand down between them and rubs at her clit; he watches her, she whimpers and he pulls out slowly before pushing back in.  Her moan spurs him on, his movements speeding up as she continues to work her clit. They moan each other’s names louder and louder as they continue and Lucious is glad Andie found somewhere so out of the way because he isn’t sure he’d be able to be quiet even at the risk of being heard.

“Lucious, don’t stop,” Andie moans and he speeds up a little more, lifting her hips a little higher. Then she’s writhing under him causing him loses his concentration, finishing inside her with a breathy groan. She finishes just moments later and pulls him down by his white undershirt and kisses him passionately.

The kiss breaks, and he looks into her eyes.  “I love you, Andali.”

“I love you too, Lucious,” she says, smiling contently.

“You know, you have to marry me now.  I’m not letting you go,” Lucious murmurs against her neck.

“I was already planning to marry you, Lucious.  You’re stuck with me now,” Andie nuzzles his neck as they cuddle in the afterglow.

Andie is almost dozing off when her stomach growls, her cheeks burn red a little and Lucious chuckles before sitting up.  Lucious tucks himself away and starts opening the containers of food while Andie buttons her blouse and pulls on her panties.  She pulls the little purple potion out of her bag and downs it quickly.

They sit together and eat their sandwiches and sip their drinks.  Andie soon gets an idea and plucks a strawberry from the container.

She scoots as close as she can to Lucious and presses the strawberry to his lips.  He seems unsure about the situation at first but opens his mouth and takes a bite from the offered strawberry.  He then grabs one from the container and does the same to her.  She takes a bite then leans up and presses a kiss to Lucious’ lips.


End file.
